1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to decorative magnets in which a magnet is contained in a plastic housing having a decorative shape that may be used to mount papers and other objects on a metal surface such as a refrigerator door or filing cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative magnets are well known in the art. They typically have a molded plastic body configured in a decorative shape and a magnetic base for holding the decorative body against a metal surface. Many of the bodies are one piece and some are painted. Others are multi-piece, usually consisting of a main body or base to which other pieces are attached. These pieces may be glued to the main body or snap fit into holes in the main body. For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,634 discloses a magnet having a cylindrical molded body with a nose and mouth molded on the flat, outer surface. A magnet is attached to the back of the body by a screw or rivet. Eyes are either molded into the front or are separate pieces that are snap fit into holes in the body. There are two major shortcomings with this product. First, the entire body can only be made in a single color unless expensive molding procedures are used. Second, if the eyes are separately attached they can be different in color from the body but the hand assembly adds significant cost to the product relative to the overall costs of production. Thus, there is a need for a decorative magnet that can be made of multiple pieces of different colors that can be easily and inexpensively assembled.
I provide a decorative magnet in which a magnet is heat staked onto a body having a front face and a back. The body has at least one opening extending through the body from the front face to the back and a stake extends from the back of the body. An insert has a first portion within the at least one opening and a second portion extending from the first portion. The second portion rests against the back of the body and prevents the insert from completely passing through the opening. A magnet is placed on the stake such that the stake passes through a hole in the magnet. The end of the stake is heated to heat stake the magnet on the stake. A portion of the magnet covers at least a portion of the insert thereby retaining the insert within the at least one opening. No gluing or snap-fit connections are needed.